


Answers Within a Kiss

by PhoenixDragon



Series: The Unthinkable Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Mentions of OT3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was always ‘Yes’.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers Within a Kiss

**_The Unthinkable Series_**

**'Answers Within a Kiss'**

**_____________________________________________________________________**  
 **A/N:** Written for 's **Prompt:[Kiss](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/82413.html)**. Definite mentions of an OT3 that evolved into Slash.  
 **A/N2:** [**Second Place (Runner Up) at Who Contest**](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/596758.html)

**All Other Warnings and Disclaimers to be found at Part One**  
 **_____________________________________________________________________**

** ~First Interlude~ **

“Do you remember?” Rory would ask, breathless even as he breathed _him_ in; as he lost himself in the smell of stardust and burning asteroids. 

As he assured himself (touching, tasting, reaching for him in the Long Dark), that they were still there, that they were still Two; their Third now ever elusive and long gone from them. 

The thought of Just Two no longer left him choking on the emptiness. 

It no longer left him bitter; it no longer left him lost, muddled and afraid…but sometimes he had to _know_.

“Can you?” He would whisper, he would think, he would pray. “Will you?”

_Remember Her?_

_Remember when I saved you?_

_Remember when you saved me?_

_Do you Remember?_

_Will we always Remember?_

‘Yes.’

That was always the answer. 

That was the only answer (even if it was never truly an answer at all).

It was always ‘Yes’.

A silent ‘Yes’ that shook him to his core...the Time Lord whispering it into the corners of his mouth. As he answered him with that equally breathless assurance, his lips so cool against his own, (even as he burned with that inner fire Rory had come to depend on). 

Always ‘Yes’ as his fingers clutched Rory close, (smoothing over his hair, his shoulders, tucking into the fabric of his shirt), anchoring him to everything they had lost, even as the glide of those lips against his reminded him of everything they had gained.

They had been Two (plus One). 

Occasionally, they had been Three.

When he kissed the Doctor that first time, he had made himself stop, not knowing how much more they could have been as that _Three_ …not just Two (with One always welcome, always at the peripheral). 

At least that was what he had thought then. 

Now he knew (as Amy had always, always known), they _had_ been Three.

Sometimes, (even with her so far away, long gone from them), they still were Three. 

She was the spirit behind their need to save one another, their need to hold one another close against the Dark. 

Always there, even as she was gone. 

Even when it was Just Two.

_Can you remember?_

‘Yes’ held within the familiar, wrenching glide of the Doctor’s lips against his own.

_Will we Remember?_

‘Yes’ murmured soundless against his jaw before the Time Lord soothed his restless fears with the caress of his tongue; tasting him, worshipping him with the cool press of fingers against the fever of Rory’s skin, a mild scrape of teeth over Rory’s lower lip – teasing, assuring... 

Always ‘Yes’, as he unraveled them both with the brush of his mouth over Rory’s, reweaving, remaking, reshaping what they had been, into what they were now.

As they made ‘Just Two’ okay again.

“Do you?” He would ask in return, eyes haunted with all they could yet lose. “Can you?”

Rory would always say ‘Yes’, even as he never truly answered at all.

All their answers found within the depths of a kiss.


End file.
